Update 52 (2019 Advent Calendar)
Update 52 is the 2019 Advent Calendar version of Dalek Mod. The original version released on December 1st, with later parts being released throughout December. It had 25 individual features added from 1st to 25th December and was mainly developed by Didgeridoomen. It was announced by Didgeridoomen that there would be 24 days in the calendar, and at the end of Day 24, it was believed by everyone, even the other SWDTeam members that the Advent was over. However, a surprise 25th Day was released on 25th December, made by 1WTC, with the surprise return of UDWF1 (using old voice lines and audio), which was made in the style of the 2013 Advent Calendar videos, which were made by UDWF1. This is the third update in a series of Advent Calendar updates, the previous two being 2013 Advent Calendar and Update 37. Previous update: Update 51 Next Update: Update 53 Advent Features Summary Day 1 Christmas Tress become Killer Christmas Trees! All Christmas trees now become Killer Christmas Trees every time they are broken. Sonic Screwdrivers are also now more effective against them. Video: Didgeridoomen introduces the Advent calendar but is interrupted when 1WTC accidentally breaks a Christmas tree turning it into a killer one. Everyone runs outside and they end up luring it into Didgeridoomen's sheep pen and using TNT to blow it up. Day 2 Brass Steampunk Dalek Added Brass Steampunk Daleks. Video: MrCedric makes a Brass Dalek called "Tyler" as a friend for his other Steampunk Dalek "Duncan". Didgeridoomen introduces the village and finds Cedric with Tyler who is killing his sheep. Cedric mentions a Dalek war before the video ends. Day 3 SOTO! Smaller on the Outside is now able to be used on certain interior doors to allow you to look outside. Video: Matt collects Josia in the TARDIS, who reveals SOTO. Day 4 Copper Steampunk Daleks Added Copper Steampunk Daleks Video: Matt takes 1WTC to Paris 1889, for his birthday, even though it isn't his birthday. They hear an explosion and run into town. Matt asks some French people some questions in Spanish then another explosion is heard. They find a Copper Steampunk Dalek, get a gun from the TARDIS and destroy it. Day 5 Need a bit of lippie? Re-added Sarah Jane’s Sonic Lipstick Video: Matt shows off both versions of K9 and the newly re-added Sonic Lipstick. Day 6 Don’t forget your spacesuit! Re-added Mars Video: Matt and Josia show off the newly re-added Mars. Day 7 ”Those are some gay ass Daleks!” Added Rainbow Daleks A, B and C Video: Matt, Weirdo, Joe and Dutchbear try to show off the Rainbow Daleks without getting demonetized (which it ended up being within half an hour anyway) before RedDash walks in and ruins the video by calling them “gay ass Daleks” Day 8 The Final Dimension – Part 1 Re-added Ender Daleks Video: The TARDIS is shot down and crashes in the end. Matt and Cedric exit the TARDIS, venture into the End and meet Rhyno. They go inside his bunker and he explains that monsters are after him. The "monster" finds him and he runs away. Matt and Cedric run outside. The video ends on a cliffhanger of Matt and Cedric turning around to face an Ender Dalek. Day 9 The Final Dimension – Part 2 Added Ender Dalek Commanders Video: The video starts in 2021 with Olly stepping off a bus and seeing an ad for the DMU Space Agency. He attends an interview with Rhyno and is instantly accepted without any experience. Rhyno introduces him to the ship's pilot, Delfox. The video cuts to 3 weeks later, with the 3 of them, plus iShed and Bluey, heading to The End. They are playing I spy when the ship is suddenly attacked and crashes. They manage to survive and head out of the ship when Delfox is suddenly exterminated by an Ender Dalek Commander. Rhyno and Olly run. Olly is exterminated and Rhyno escapes. He sets some traps and builds a base. Then it is revealed that this video is a prequel to part 1, with Matt and Cedric crashing, meeting Rhyno and an Ender Dalek. Day 10 The Final Dimension – Part 3 Added Supreme Ender Daleks Video: The video starts with the Supreme Ender Daleks commanding Ender Daleks in their ship when the engines suddenly begin to fail. The ship crashes on The End. The Daleks soon realize the fuel in The End is incompatible with their ship. The Supreme orders the other Daleks to locate other ships to take their engines. The Daleks shoot down the DMU Space Agency ship from the previous video, leading into Olly getting exterminated, Rhyno escaping, as in the last video. The Daleks investigate the engines of the ship and find they have exploded. Another Dalek spots Matt and Cedric's TARDIS flying through The End and shoots it down, causing it to crash, as shown at the beginning of Part 1. Matt and Cedric run away to find Rhyno like in Part 1. A Dalek tries to get inside the TARDIS but finds it can't due to it being isomorphically locked. The Daleks trigger Rhyno's trap, he escapes and Matt and Cedric run outside like in Part 1. The video ends with the cliffhanger of the Daleks demanding Matt and Cedric rescue the Daleks using the TARDIS. Day 11 The Final Dimension – Part 4 Re-added Ender Special Weapons Daleks Video: The video starts with a previously trailer of the Part 1 before cutting to Matt refusing to help the Daleks. Cedric tries to remind the Daleks of who he is, but this doesn't work, with the Daleks finding him insignificant. The Daleks are about to exterminate Matt and Cedric when Rhyno saves them by shooting the Daleks with an RPG. The three of them run and begin to make it over the bridge Matt made in Part 1 when an Ender SWD blows up the middle, separating Rhyno from Matt and Cedric. Rhyno tells them he'll hold back the Daleks and to leave him. They do and arrive at the TARDIS. Cedric tries to convince Matt to go back and save Rhyno but he refuses saying it's too risky as the TARDIS has barely enough health for them to escape. They leave and arrive back at the christmas village. Cedric reminds Matt they wouldn't have made it back without Rhyno before leaving. Day 12 John Hides in a Fridge Re-added Eighth Doctor's Comic Sonic Screwdriver Video: Joe tries to interview John about the new feature and why the video was late, but he ignores him and hides inside a Fridge TARDIS. Day 13 Spaceships! Added Cybermen and Ice Warrior ships Video: Matt shows off the new Cybermen and Ice Warrior ships. Day 14 Sheffield Swiss Knife! Added the Thirteenth Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver Video: Matt shows off the crafting recipe for 13's sonic, by taking a fez from UDWF1's grave, Josia's doorbell (a button), a electronic circuit from Josia's house and the crystaline and titanium from yesterday's video. He then goes on DMU Public and shows off the sonic there, the gives the sonic away to another player, SonicTheWolf. The video also confirms that Timelord Gamer's character died exploding the command blocks during Update 50, which until then had been left ambiguous. Day 15 Sontar-ha! Re-added Sontarans Video: Josia delivers a letter to Matt, from Danita, saying they need help in Spain.They arive at Olly's house, and Matt introduces himself in French, even though they're in Spain and Olly can speak English.They go inside and Olly tells Matt that the night before a ship crashed in the field near their house. They go to investigate and find there's no wreckage. They whoever was in the wreckage must be hiding in the nearby barn. Olly goes inside and is killed by what is revealed to be a Sontaran Commander. The Sontaran explains his mothership was destroyed when it was attacked by the Cyberships added in Day 13. Matt takes the Sontaran back to his fleet in return for their lives being spared. Matt returns to the TARDIS to find the Daleks have broken through the code he secretly implemented to keep Dalek Storm weaker than intended, and he has now has 150 health. Day 16 Pink Fluffy Daleks Dancing on Rainbows! Re-added Pink Fluffy Daleks Video: The video shows various comments asking/demanding that the Pink Fluffy Daleks be re-added before it cuts to Cedric singing "Pink Fluffy Daleks Dancing on Rainbows!" and Matt walking in on him doing so, getting frustrated and walking out again. Day 17 Classic Brachi Doors Added Classic (Brachi) SOTO Doors Video: Matt shows off his newly redecorated TARDIS where he now keeps his sheep, then shows off the newly added Classic SOTO doors. He ends the video by mentioning something is going on in the Nether, where he just landed the TARDIS. Day 18 Those are some hot Daleks! Re-added Nether Daleks and added Molten Daleks Video: Matt shows off the re-added and new Daleks. Day 19 But these ones are even hotter! Added Plague Daleks and Nether Supreme Daleks Video: Matt shows off the Plague and Nether Supreme Daleks. Day 20 Can I eat them? Added Light, Dark and White Chocolate Daleks Video: RedDash shows off the new Daleks. Day 21 Let the finale begin! Added Time War Emperor's Guard Video: Rhyno teleports into Matt's house and wakes him up, warning him the village is under attack and burning down. He goes outside to see Daleks and Ghasts, before running to save his sheep. Rhyno warns him that the Daleks are heading to take MrCedric. They both run to his house to try and save him but are too late, and see him getting teleported away. Matt runs into Josia's house to wake him up then they escape in John's Fridge, which is actually a TARDIS. A group of Daleks find and exterminates Tyler, the steampunk Dalek Cedric made in Day 2. Rhyno explains he escaped the Daleks back in Day 11 by ender pearling over to the other side of the bridge then hiding until sneaking a board a Dalek rescue ship, seeing their plan and coming to warn the team, before the group decides to go to the Dalek Parliament. The Supreme Dalek explains they are trying to track down MrCedric using his artron signature before the Emperor's Guard Dalek opens a video link and demands the SWDTeam and Developers come to Skaro or Cedric will be exterminated. Matt refuses, saying he'll find Cedric then blast every last Dalek out of the sky. Day 22 They survived through me! Added Dalek Emperor and Dalek Ships Video: The video starts with a Dalek Guard informing an unknown other Dalek that the SWDTeam is heading for their ship. The Dalek Parliament sends for a parliament ship to take them to Skaro. The ship won’t arrive for three hours so the team uses John’s TARDIS instead. They land on the Dalek ship and rescue Cedric before they find the Emperor Dalek. Joe tries to interview the Emperor and is exterminated by a Dalek that randomly spawns. They find out the Emperor can spawn ‘pure’ Daleks and he believes the team have infected the Dalek kind by adding Daleks such as the Rainbow, Pink Fluffy and Chocolate Daleks and that they will be destroyed. Matt explains the Parliament is on their way and the Emperor demands the team alter the mods code and remove MrCedric from the databanks of every Dalek. Matt then declares war on the Daleks. Matt goes and recruits Sontaran Admiral Skorr from Day 15, who suggests Matt use a Delta Wave. The sontaran army stays at Angela’s house whilst the Emperor and his Daleks prepare for war. Day 23 The Final Battle Added Squadron Leader Dalek Video: The video begins with Matt quickly explaining the new TARDIS recipies before Admiral Skorr pulls him back into the ongoing war. Matt explains a Delta Wave is being built inside Angel's house, ready for when the Imperial Daleks arrive, Dalek ships begin to arrive at the house as John is working on the Delta Wave. Admiral Skorr explains he has Sontarans on the front line, followed by Rainbow and Chocolate Daleks and finally Humans. The Daleks exit their ships and the attacks start. The Sontarans and Daleks begin to fight each other. The Sontarans begin to fall quickly and the Rainbow Daleks are defeated. Rhyno and Dutchbear begin to fight off the Daleks as the Delta Wave compiles. Matt sends in Killer Christmas trees to help but they are easily destroyed by a Molten Dalek shooting fire. Cedric finishes the Delta Wave, but can't bring himself to activate it, as the Daleks are his creation and a huge part of the mod. Matt tries to convince him to activate it whilst Rhyno runs out of ammo and is exterminated outside the house. The Daleks enter the house and surround everyone as the Emperor opens a video link and also tries to convince Cedric to activate the wave, asking whether he is a Killer or a Coward. Cedric refuses stating he is a coward, The Daleks are about to exterminate everyone in the house when a TARDIS lands and a Deus Ex Machina version of John in a santa outfit steps out, revealing he has looked into the source code of the mod, and erases the Daleks inside the house.Dalek Storm and the Paradigm Daleks burst into the Emperor's ship and begin attacking the other Daleks, with every Dalek ending up being destroyed. The team celebrate in the house, and John reveals the Pink Fluffy Daleks survived, and are now friendly towards everyone and not just Cedric. Day 24 Merry Christmas! Added Sweet Tooth Dalek Video: Matt shows off the final feature, a sweet tooth Dalek and shows off some other added features not a part of the advent. The video ends with Cedric killing Matt's last sheep and Matt chasing after him. Bonus Day 25 He's back! Added Time War Special Weapons Dalek Video: John is upset that Matt isn't making a video for Day 25, so he brings back someone else to do it instead... UDWF1. This video was unique due to it being made by 1WTC himself, and being in the style of UDWF1 2013 Advent Calendar videos. Changelog Item Added * Sonic Lipstick Fixed * Credit Gun now requires ammo Changed * Name for Candy Cane Release 52.1 Added * 13th Doctors Sonic Screwdriver * 8th Doctors Sonic Screwdriver * Crystaline Release 52.2 Added * Sonics can now open trapdoors * Oxygen Canister can now refill space suit Fixed * Name of Candy Cane Release 52.3 Added * Tardis Shell Item Changed * Sonic Screwdrivers from creative are no longer unlimited * After crafting it's not directly locked to you only on first use. Release 52.4 Added * Dalekanium Shield * Steel Shield Fixed * Ammo can no longer be used for bows * White bauble now is white when shot ------------- Blocks Added * Cloak Information on Tardis wall panel * Mars Titanium * Rusted Iron Ore * Mars Quartz * Mars Emerald * 2006 Coral Interior Door * War Interior Door Fixed * You can no longer get kicked when going above id 48 on n tardis command panel * You can no longer sit with more than one person in a chair * Food Machine will no longer give a cube when your inventory is full Changed * 2005,2010,2015 (8-10), 2018, War Doctor, 2006 have been changed to soto doors Release 52.1 Added * Crystaline Ore Fixed * Cheese Ore drops cheese again! * Chairs no longer teleport you away Release 52.2 Added * Brachi Classic Roundel Door (Soto) Fixed * Chairs are no longer invisible! Release 52.4 Added * Soto door opening/closing sounds * Dalek Emperor * Forest In Box (Non - Functional) Fixed * You can sit on a coral chair now * When placing a new door you can now immediatly open it * Tardis Command panel can now play sounds again on server ("/sound") * Bounding Box on Brachi Door ------------- Tardis Functions Added * SOTO (Smaller On The Outside, (See outside from inside)) * Boti for Chronotis Fixed * Tardis will force itself to overworld when your tardis was in a deleted dimension (Use handbrake first / key) * Dimension doesn't exist on server message , even when selecting another world Changed * Your rotation pitch also now transfers over to tardis dim or outside. (Looking down will make you leave looking down etc..) Release 52.1 Added * Boti for Rani * Boti for First Doctor Tardis 1963 Fixed * Boti for Ed (no longer black glitchy lines) * Tardis now renders the correct side + rotated landings render Release 52.2 Added * Boti for Fridge Tardis * Boti for Vending Tardis Fixed * You can now also see custom planets that are added post-Register like Galacticraft ones Release 52.4 Added * Boti for Brick Tardis * Boti for Cobble Tardis * Boti for Wood Tardis * Boti for Floral Tardis * Boti for Vanilla Tardis * Boti for Blank Tardis * Boti for Hexon Tardis * Boti for Lego Tardis * Boti for Wardrobe Tardis * Boti for Steampunk Wardrobe Tardis Fixed * Tardis Soto doors now should teleport the entity to exterior at all times and at right position. (Not too sure) * When you fall under y = 0 you'll be teleported to y = 0 ------------- Tardis Interiors Added * Blocktor Interior * Shed Interior Changed * Pokeball Interior Fixed * Toyota Interior rotated bookshelf & missing blocks * Epsimo Interior Release 52.4 Changed * Floral Interior * Epsimo Interior ------------- Entities Added * Snowmen can now die when being in too bright enviroments * Brass Steampunk Dalek * Ender Dalek * Ender Dalek Commander * Ender Supreme Dalek * Ender Special Weapons Dalek * Rainbow Daleks Changed * Lowered spawn rate of ood Fixed * Davros chair no longer burns (Since daleks don't burn either) * Snowman ADV now attacks player too Release 52.2 Added * Pink Fluffy Daleks * Sontarans! Release 52.3 Added * White Chocolate Dalek * Light Chocolate Dalek * Dark Chocolate Dalek * Nether Dalek * Plague Dalek * Nether Supreme Dalek * 2005 Emperor Guard * Molten Dalek Fixed * Pink Fluffy Daleks don't attack , but are very clingy now. Release 52.4 Added * Chocolate Daleks drop Sugar and dalek cookies * Dalek Emperor * Molten.. nether daleks shoot lasers with fire * 2005 Emperor's Guard Dalek * 2005 Squadron Leader Dalek * Sweet Tooth Dalek Fixed * Timelords now drop enchanted books that work ------------- Dimension Added * Mars (Has no Air) Fixed * There is gravity on the moon again! * Full skybox Release 52.1 Added * Cybermen and Ice Warrior spaceships Release 52.3 Added * You can now sleep in a bed in our dimensions! Release 52.4 Added * Sleeping in our dimensions should now set your respawn point * Dalek Emperor Ship generation ------------- Models Release 52.2 Added * 8th Doctor's Sonic * 13th Doctor's Sonic Fixed * 8th Doctor's Sonic doesn't go underground when dropped anymore ------------- Recipes Release 52.1 Added * 13th Doctors' Sonic * 8th Doctors' Sonic * Oxygen Refill Station Release 52.3 Added * 13th Sonic alternate recipes * Crystaline Pillar * 12th, 11th, 10th, 7th, 4th and 2nd statue organizing and downsizing * Recipes for every roundel, including 3D and Containers Changed * Oxygen Tank Refiller recipe changed to fit the look of the block a bit * Jellybabies now use bonemeal instead of bones * Nitro9 requires steel and tnt rather than iron and gunpowder * Ammo is now made with 1 arrow surrounded by steel, and gives you 16 * Crystaline Rotor now uses Crystaline * Sonic Shades now accept Sarah Jane and 13s sonics as valid sonics Update 52.4 Added * Modern Interior Doors * Hat Stand * Lamp Post * Entity Manipulator * Brachi Scanner * Crystaline Pillar * Hat Stand * Lamp Post * Entity Manipulator * Brachaki Scanner * TARDIS Shell * Hand in a Jar * Redstone Lamp On * Candy Cane item * Dalek Pumpkin * TT Capsule Cartridge * recipes for classic interior doors * recipes for modern interior doors * alternate recipe for TT Capsule * Dalekanium Shield * Steel Shield Changed * Elixir recipe changed to require more gallifrey blocks * All Cartridge recipes for new format * Hexon TARDIS recipe * Fishfinger and Custard recipe * Pizza recipe * Kronkburger recipe ------------- GUI Tardis GUI Added * Gallifrey Planet Model * Classic Planet Model * Mars Planet Model Release 52.1 Fixed * Max Player Count on DMU Servers ------------- Config Added * BlockMapping Size for Soto & Boti ------------- Command Release U52.3 Changed * "Nobody" in tardis perms command is now "owner" Release U52.4 Added * /dalek-mod tardis remove "ID" (Manual = Remove interior yourself but remove tardis, Automatic = Remove tardis & interior automaticly) ------------- Misc * Made BOTI improvements * Made Jar size smaller * Changed so guns now say who killed who (DamageSources) * Changes to title screen * Fixed that your xp dissapears when going in tardis * Advent Calendar Update * Fixed message for vm in tardis dimension * Performance update on schematics Category:Updates Category:Advent Calendars